Liking You Is Just Another Thing I Do
by Crittab
Summary: They aren't the closest of friends, but there is something more there. Can Peyton and Jake realize it before they lose it? COMPLETED Finally!
1. The Cute

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH or most things in this fic.  
  
Liking You Is Just Another Thing I do  
  
Peyton walked through the streets of Tree Hill. It was still fairly early in the morning, so the traffic was minimal. She came up to the house she desired and stepped up onto the porch and knocked twice on the oak door.  
  
Brooke opened it, looking completely dishevelled without any make-up. Though Peyton was one of the very few people who had seen Brooke in this state, it was still an odd sight.  
  
"God, Pey. It's like six," Brooke said, stretching her tired limbs. She moved aside so Peyton could come in.  
  
"It's eight thirty, and I needed to talk to you before I go to the Café," Peyton said. Brooke nodded, but then her brow furrowed.  
  
"Why are you going to the café?"  
  
"To have some breakfast with Haley," she explained. Brooke just shook her head.  
  
"What is the deal with you? You're getting all close to tutor girl all of the sudden," she plopped down on the couch and pouted. "I'm starting to feel unloved."  
  
"Aww, but you've got Lucas now, you don't need me," Peyton joked. She shoved Brookes arm playfully, but the tired girl just flopped down all the way onto her side, making Peyton laugh.  
  
"Gees, maybe I should just come back later." Brooke popped up and situated herself so she was turned completely toward Peyton.  
  
"No, you're here now. What did you need?"  
  
"You know what, it's really dumb, never mind."  
  
"No, I want to know, come on. You woke me up, you owe me," Brooke pressured. Peyton sighed heavily and flopped down onto the couch.  
  
"I just wanted to tell you that this whole thing with Lucas is okay with me," she said, refusing to make eye contact with her friend.  
  
"I thought it already was."  
  
"Well, it's not like it wasn't. I mean, it wasn't but it is now. Gees, it is too early, I'm even confusing myself," Peyton laughed. Brooke was still confused.  
  
"So, it wasn't okay with you last time you said it was okay, but now it's okay with you?"  
  
"Right."  
  
"So, why didn't you tell me before that it bothered you?"  
  
"You were so happy, Brooke. You should have seen how much you were smiling. No real friend would take that away from you."  
  
"But I could have been not so all over him in front of you. I mean, if I knew it bothered you I would have kept my distance until you weren't around, so you wouldn't have to watch us."  
  
"I know you would have, and that's why I didn't tell you. I think when you're that happy with a guy you deserve to be able to show. You're an amazing friend Brooke, I wouldn't want you to sacrifice what you have with Lucas for me, and I know you would have if I told you."  
  
"I'm still confused. But you're sure it's all right now? I can tone it down a notch you know."  
  
"I am fine now. I actually have someone else I'm looking at more than Luke now," Peyton said, almost secretively. Brooke immediately brightened up.  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not sure I should say anything about it right now. It's kind of weird."  
  
"I don't care. Come on Peyton, that's like starting a story and not finishing it."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Oh my god, Peyton, you will never believe what happened to me last night," Brooke said excitedly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Oh, I don't think I'll tell you," Brooke said. Peyton let out a laugh.  
  
"Okay I get it. I've just got this little thing for someone on the basketball team, that's all."  
  
"Who? Tim? Ooh, you like Tim, don't you?"  
  
"No, it's not time."  
  
"Mark?"  
  
"Jake, Brooke," Peyton said matter-of-factly. Brookes jaw dropped  
  
"Jake? He has a daughter, Peyton."  
  
"I know, that's one of the reasons I like him."  
  
"I don't get it."  
  
"I just find it really amazing that he's raising a kid on his own."  
  
"But his parents are helping him."  
  
"Yeah, but still, he's working really hard. I think it's really cool."  
  
"You have really weird taste, Pey."  
  
"Hey, I liked Lucas, and I went out with Nathan for almost a year," Peyton said with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, and before that you liked the guy who played the tuba in the marching band. And before that you thought Matt Damon was the hottest guy on earth. And remember back in kindergarten when you couldn't stop talking about that blonde kid from barney?"  
  
"Whoa, you're comparing Jake to the barney kid? How does that work?"  
  
"All I'm saying is you have had some crazy crushes. You sure this one isn't just another one of your weird guy obsessions?"  
  
"I'm sure. Besides, no one thought Jake was weird before they found out about Jenny and I still don't now. I just think it shows character."  
  
"Whatever you say, friend. Hey, say hi to tutor girl for me."  
  
"Hey name is Haley."  
  
"Yeah, whatever. I'm going back to bed," Brooke walked Peyton to the door.  
  
"Sweet dreams, Brooke."  
  
"You too," she yawned. Peyton just laughed and turned to walk away, but Brooke stopped her.  
  
"Hey, I'm sorry you had to see me with Luke before you were ready," she said. Peyton just smiled at her friend.  
  
"I'm over it. Let's just move on. Now go to bed, I'll call you later."  
  
With that the two went in their separate directions, Peyton to Karen's Café, and Brooke to dream of her boyfriend.  
  
Hey, I will eventually continue this, I need sleep now though. Tell me what you think!  
  
BYEZ 


	2. The Foreign Languages

The next morning Peyton walked into the Tree hill High School building alongside her newfound best friend, Haley. She waved hello to her friends as they walked by, and waved goodbye to Haley as she was pulled away by Nathan.  
  
She walked a bit further to her locker, only to find Brooke pressed up against it by Lucas. She cleared her throat, but they didn't notice. She tapped his shoulder, and he immediately pulled away.  
  
"Hey, you're on my locker," she said with a grin. Brooke immediately felt awful.  
  
"Oh, god, I'm sorry, Pey. We shouldn't have been doing this here anyways."  
  
"It's alright, just let me get my biology book and you can continue."  
  
"Actually, I should probably get to class too," Lucas said. "I'll see you later Brooke. Bye Peyton." With that he walked away, leaving a blushing Brooke.  
  
"I am really sorry," she said again. Peyton just laughed.  
  
"It's okay, Brooke, I'm over it, you know that."  
  
"I know, but I still feel like a bitch."  
  
"Well don't, you're the opposite. Don't worry about it, you can make out with Lucas wherever you want."  
  
"No I can't," she pouted. Peyton just pulled her friend into a hug."  
  
"I'm okay, Brooke. We've been over this."  
  
"Yes we have, and you're right, but I still feel bad about it," Peyton had tuned her out by the last words as she watched a certain tall brunette gentlemen walk past them.  
  
"I'll talk to you later Brooke," she said, she started off after Jake.  
  
"Peyton, what about your biology book?" Brooke asked. But by then, Peyton was long gone.  
  
"Jake," Peyton called as she ran to catch up the man. He turned and smiled in greeting.  
  
"What's up," he asked. She smiled and fell into step beside him.  
  
"I was just wondering if you were busy today after school. I've got this killer French project and I know you're really good at the subject," she said. He nodded.  
  
"Yeah, I can help you. Can you come over around seven?" Peyton began to nod, but then shook her head.  
  
"I have to go to the café with Haley to work on a Spanish assignment at 6:30."  
  
"Oh, well, when are you free?"  
  
"Right after school is about it, unless you want to work at like, 10:00," Peyton said.  
  
"My parents are at work until about six, I'm with Jenny alone until then. If you don't mind watching her with me we can do it after school."  
  
"That's fine, she's adorable," Peyton said. Jake just smiled.  
  
"Yeah, she is. Okay, so I'll see you after school," Jake said as he began to walk away.  
  
"Yeah, see you then," Peyton couldn't keep the smile off her face. For the first time in a long time she felt giddy. Her heart did a little leap as she turned around to walk to her biology class.  
  
After school Peyton found Jake at his locker, shoving stuff into his already full back pack.  
  
"Hey," she greeted.  
  
"Hey."  
  
"Do you have a ride?"  
  
"I was going to walk."  
  
"Well, we're going to the same place, so you up for it?"  
  
"I need to get home alive, Peyton," he joked. Peyton playfully punched his arm, causing him to laugh, she joined a moment later.  
  
"Why does everyone think I'm a horrible driver?"  
  
"Because for those of us who haven't actually experienced it, we've heard stories, and I know what the people say who have experienced it."  
  
"They're just stories come on, you should know better than to believe what everyone says."  
  
"Like what?" he asked. The two started walking out of the building to Peyton's car.  
  
"I don't know, just stuff. You can't believe everything you hear."  
  
"Well I hear a lot of things, which ones do I believe and which ones don't I?" he was clearly teasing her now, which she found to be a mix of bothersome and adorable.  
  
"You believe anything you hear about Brooke, because it's probably true. You don't believe anything you hear about Haley, because probably isn't true," Peyton explained jokingly. Jake looked on at her longingly.  
  
"What about if I hear something about you?"  
  
"Me? Well, you could always ask me. I'm a complex person, you just never know."  
  
"Well, complex Peyton, lets get this show on the road. I need to be home in ten minutes so my mom can be on time for work."  
  
Peyton and Jake were sitting on his porch, looking over the French project on the table in front of them.  
  
"So what do you need to do for this?" Jake asked. He had just come out from putting Jenny down for a nap. He sat on the porch swing, a little closer to Peyton then necessary, but no one was complaining.  
  
"I don't know, I cant read it," Peyton said with a pitiful laugh. Jake just smiled and set to translating.  
  
"It says : Choose one person who inspires you and write an essay on why this person has this affect on you," Jake said.  
  
"Okay, so- what does that mean?"  
  
"It means choose a person who inspires you and write an essay on why this person has this affect on you," he teased. She just laughed lightly.  
  
"Okay, so I need to think of a person who inspires me."  
  
"That would be the general consensus, yes."  
  
"Who inspires me?" she asked herself, thinking deeply.  
  
"Who do you want to be like the most?"  
  
"I don't want to be like anyone, I want to be myself."  
  
"Well, I don't think you're supposed to write about yourself, so try again." Peyton thought for a moment.  
  
"Well, my dad, I guess. He works really hard so we can have a good life," she said unsurely.  
  
"But?"  
  
"But he's never there. I don't want to be one of those mom's who isn't in her kids lives at all because of work."  
  
"Okay, so not your dad."  
  
"No, I guess not."  
  
"Who else inspired you?" He asked. She looked at him longingly.  
  
"You do," she said softly. He raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because you're so determined. You've managed to have a beautiful daughter and be a really great dad while staying in school, playing an amazing basketball game. You're so driven and responsible, I respect that."  
  
"I also had unprotected sex and ended up with a baby," Jake said, feeling warmth and surprise that she felt this way about him.  
  
"And the woman you had unprotected sex with is gone and you're still an amazing guy. Jake, you're probably the most inspiring person I know."  
  
"Is there anyone else? Who inspires you, I mean."  
  
"Just one."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Lucas' mom. She's been through so much and managed to raise a really great son, despite everything that's been thrown at her."  
  
"So, why don't you do your essay about her?"  
  
"I don't know. Wouldn't that be weird?"  
  
"How would it be weird?"  
  
"Because of everything that's happened between Lucas and I this year. It doesn't seem right."  
  
"Karen isn't Lucas. If you want to do your essay on her you should."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Positive, besides, Mme. Leger hates me, she would fail you for doing an essay on me," he said. Peyton laughed.  
  
"Why does she hate you?"  
  
"Umm, I was part of the whole gum on the chair incident last year," he said reluctantly. Peyton cracked up.  
  
"That was you?"  
  
"And Tim and Nathan, and a few other guys on the team. It's not like it was all me."  
  
"Okay, well I think that throws you out of the running. Karen it is."  
  
"Alright, so, what do you want to say in your introduction?"  
  
"Umm, Karen is an amazing woman who inspired me because... blah," Peyton dictated. Jake just laughed.  
  
"This could take some work."  
  
Okay, so that's it for this chapter. I hope you like it. Please review if you do!  
  
~~Critta~~~ 


	3. The Sick

Peyton sat at her desk in her bedroom studiously writing her French essay. She had Jake on speaker phone for the words she had problems with.  
  
"Jake?"  
  
~Yeah?~  
  
"How do you say 'she does difficult things like they're easy?"  
  
~God, what are you writing?~  
  
"Just give me the translation please."  
  
~Elle fair le chose difficile comme ce chose sont facile.~  
  
"Thank you."  
  
~You're welcome~ Peyton heard a baby crying in the back round.  
  
"Is Jenny okay?"  
  
~Yeah, she just doesn't want to go to sleep. She'll be quiet eventually.~  
  
"You sure you shouldn't go pick her up or something?"  
  
~Positive, now, don't you need to finish a French essay?~  
  
"Ugh, yes. Okay, so what should I say now?"  
  
~You're on the conclusion, right?~  
  
"Yeah."  
  
~Okay, so say that you wish Karen could know how much she inspires you, or something equally lame.~  
  
"Sounds good. Thanks, Jake."  
  
~Any time. Well, not any time, preferably between nine in the morning and ten at night.~  
  
"Okay, shut up now. I should go, and Jenny isn't crying any less."  
  
~I know, that's weird, I'm going to go check on her. I'll see you tomorrow, Peyton.~  
  
"Bye, Jake."  
  
Peyton hung up the phone and just stared at her now finished essay, knowing she would never have finished it without Jake's help. She smiled at the warm feeling that thought gave her.  
  
"Girl you are head over heels," she said to herself. She just laughed lightly and put the now stapled papers into her backpack.  
  
She covered up the webcam and changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed. Turning off the light she allowed herself to happily close her eyes. This peace lasted only for a moment, due to the violent ringing of the phone.  
  
Peyton grumbled and crawled out of bed and across the room to the phone.  
  
"Hello?" she asked, trying her best to sound awake.  
  
~Peyton, Jenny's sick, I don't what to do.~ Came the urgent voice of Jake, Peyton no longer needed to try to stay awake.  
  
"Why are you calling me, I don't know anything about babies," she cried.  
  
~ I know, but you have a car and I want to get her to the hospital, she's burning up and she crying and throwing up.~  
  
"I'll be there in a few minutes," Peyton said. She threw down the receiver and put on her jacket, grabbed her keys and ran out the front door.  
  
True to her word, Peyton made it there in five minutes. When she got there, Jake was standing outside in his own pajamas holding a bundle of blankets, which Peyton assumed to be Jenny. He ran to the car and got it just in time for Peyton to race out of the driveway and to the hospital.  
  
"Thank you, Peyton. I didn't know what to do," Jake said while in the car. He refused to take his eyes off of the bundle in his arms.  
  
"Anytime, and not just between nine and ten." Jake spared a smiled, but nothing more.  
  
"Do you think she'll be alright?"  
  
"Well, she's asleep now, that's a good sign, right?"  
  
"I don't know, probably. God, I just wish mom was home, she would have known what to do."  
  
"I'm sure she's fine. It probably just a little cold."  
  
"Six month old babies don't just get colds. They're still developing their immunities."  
  
"Well, she seems like a pretty immune kid to me."  
  
"Yeah, that's what I thought too."  
  
They rode the rest of the way in a worried silence. Peyton pulled into the hospital parking lot, right up in front of the door.  
  
Peyton and Jake both bolted from the car and into the hospital.  
  
"We need to see a doctor," Jake said, a little out of breath.  
  
"What's the emergency?" asked the nurse behind the counter. Jake showed her the pale little baby.  
  
"She's sick. This is the first time I've gotten her to sleep all night." The young woman dawned a worried face and stepped around the counter to the group. She took the baby from Jake and face her face, then her pulse. She walked back around the counter with jenny and picked up the receiver.  
  
"Doctor Louis to the lobby ASAP," she said into the receiver. They heard her voice over the speakers.  
  
"What is it, is she okay?"  
  
"You sister is really sick."  
  
"She's my daughter," Jake corrected. The nurse nodded.  
  
"She is very pale, she's burning up, I would guess to about 104 degrees. She's clammy and her pulse rate is slow," the nurse explained, Jake and Peyton both visibly paled. A man in a white lab coat ran into the lobby and up to the desk.  
  
"Catherine, what is it?" he asked, a little out of breath.  
  
"We've got a really sick kid here," the woman handed the baby over to him. He just nodded and ran away the with the child in the other direction.  
  
"Where is he going?" Jake asked.  
  
"He's taking her down to the ICU, they're going to find out what's happening."  
  
"How do we get there?" Peyton asked. The nurse came around from he desk.  
  
"Follow me."  
  
~~Well, what do you think? I know it's kind of short, but I needed to add some angst to this thing!!~ 


	4. The Feeling

Peyton sat in the waiting room, watching as Jake paced back and forth in front of her. His arms were crossed tightly in front of him and his head was down. Peyton stretched her arms out and stood up. She put her hand on his shoulder startling him.  
  
"Sorry," she said softly. He just shook his head.  
  
"It's okay, I forgot you were here," he said, turning his attention to her.  
  
"Thanks," she said, trying to lighten the mood. He only nodded. He was deathly pale, and looked as though he'd pass out any moment.  
  
"Do you want to sit down?" Peyton asked, he shook his head.  
  
"Want some coffee?" she asked. He shook his head again. She nodded.  
  
"Shouldn't you call your parents?" she asked, suddenly realising that even though they'd been there for hours, Jake's parents had no idea where they were. Jake apparently didn't think of it either.  
  
"Damn!" he yelled, he looked all around for a phone.  
  
"Here," Peyton said, handing him her cell. He took it and called.  
  
"Mom." ...  
  
"Look, we're at the hospital, Jenny came down with something." ...  
  
"I don't know, I got scared and called Peyton and we came here." ...  
  
"No, I don't know what's wrong." ...  
  
"We're in the paediatrics ICU." ...  
  
"They didn't tell us much, just that she had a temp of 104, we haven't heard anything in a few hours."...  
  
"I tried, Mom, they won't tell us anything."...  
  
"Okay. Bye," he hung up the phone and handed it back to Peyton who shoved it in her coat pocket.  
  
"Mom and dad are on their way," he said, he plopped down in the chair next to her and stared at his hands.  
  
"It'll be okay, Jake," Peyton said. She took his left hand and kissed it lightly, he looked over to her with tears in his eyes.  
  
"I can't lose her, Peyton," he said. His voice cracked. She shook her head vigorously.  
  
"You wont," she said.  
  
"What if I do? What if she doesn't pull through?" She put her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her.  
  
"Jake, listen to me. You will not lose Jenny, she's strong, just give her some faith," Peyton said. She used her thumb to wipe away the tear that made its way down his face.  
  
"How can you be so sure?" he asked, his voice barely a whisper.  
  
"Because she's yours, Jake," she kissed his cheek softly. "She can get through anything. Besides, we don't even know what it is, she might not even be in harms way."  
  
"Thank you," he said. Her brow furrowed.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being here, coming when I needed you. It means a lot."  
  
"What was I supposed to do? Let you walk to the hospital?" Jake shook his head.  
  
"The thing is, I don't even know what I called you."  
  
"Probably because the last person you talked to was me. You didn't have time to think about someone else."  
  
"Maybe that. Maybe it's something else, either way, I'm glad it was you I called." For the first time in a while, Peyton choked up, she swallowed the lump growing in her throat and forced herself to make eye contact with him.  
  
"I'm glad you called me too. I want to be a part of your life, and Jenny's. I want to help you when you need help and I don't want you to think twice about calling me when you're in trouble. I need you in my life as much as you need me," she said. He nodded and pulled her into a tight embrace.  
  
"I was so scared you wouldn't come," he whispered huskily into her ear. She nuzzled her face into his neck and let a few tears fall into his shirt.  
  
"And I was scared that you wouldn't call me when you needed me the most." Peyton and Jake sat in their embrace for several minutes until being pulled out of it by the tender voice of Jakes mother.  
  
"Jake," she said. He pulled away from Peyton and wiped his own tears, unaware that they had even been shed. His mother pulled him to her tightly, while his father took a seat next to Peyton.  
  
"Thank you for taking care of him," he said, a little overcome with emotion. When he and his wife had gotten the call from Jake they had just gotten in the door from a late dinner. They were so terrified that they didn't even bother to put their jackets back on they just rushed out.  
  
"You're welcome," she said, wiping away her own tears. The older man leaned in a little.  
  
"It's been a long time since Jake has had a woman in his life. Be careful with him," he said. Peyton looked on at the man, amazed at both his courage and his caring for his son.  
  
"I will," Peyton said. The man put a hand on her shoulder then stood and joined his family. Peyton watched as the three silently deliberated the situation, and helped each other to cope.  
  
A doctor came into the waiting room, where the four people were sitting. He was the same man who had rushed off with Jenny earlier that evening. He stood in front of them with his hands laced in front of him.  
  
"I'm doctor Louis," he introduced himself. The group nodded for him to continue.  
  
"When Jenny got here she was in the late stages of a e of pneumonia. pneumonia induced coma. When we got her up here she was immediately put on ice to bring down her temperature, which at the time was 105. If she had come in any later I doubt she would have made it.  
  
Now, we have succeeded in bringing her temperature down to 101, and she regained consciousness around ten. We just put her in a room where there will be a 24-hour watch over her. She should be fine, we treated her with antibiotics and have her on a drip, and we want to keep her here over night for observation. If her situation stays the same or gets better during the night, we'll release her in the morning," Dr. Louis explained.  
  
"Can we stay with her tonight?" Jakes mother asked. The doctor nodded.  
  
"One person is allowed to stay. I'll give you a few moments to gather your thoughts. Visiting hours were over about two hours ago, so the three of you who aren't staying are going to have to leave. Goodnight," he said. He turned and walked away from the group.  
  
"Oh thank god," Jake's mother sighed. Jake's father put his arm around her, pulling her close.  
  
"I should stay, why don't the rest of you head home," Jake said. Heather, his mother, shook her head.  
  
"No, Jake, I want you to go home with your father, I'm going to stay here," she said. Jake began to protest, but his father intervened.  
  
"Jake, why don't you head out with Peyton? I'll be along shortly," he said. Jake clenched his teeth together, but nodded.  
  
"Can I see Jenny before I leave?" he asked, tears again filling his eyes.  
  
"Of course," Heather said. She stood and hugged her son tightly. "Sweet dreams, baby," she said. Jake nodded and took Peyton's hand and the two went to find Jenny.  
  
After walking in silence for a few minutes they found Jenny's room.  
  
"Want me to wait out here?" Peyton asked. He shook his head and led her in.  
  
"Hey, baby," he whispered. The little girl opened her bright blue eyes and stared up at her father. She yawned deeply, making a cute little noise, which made Peyton and Jake laugh lightly.  
  
"I have to go home, baby. I love you," he whispered, he kissed her forehead softly and watched as her eyes closed again as she fell back into a peaceful slumber.  
  
"Come on, let's go," he said. Peyton took his hand and the two left the hospital. When they were safely in her car and driving, Peyton spoke again.  
  
"I'm sorry about Jenny being sick," she said. He looked up at her and smiled.  
  
"She's alive, that's all that matters right now. I was worried she wouldn't make it. I didn't say anything but on the way to the hospital I was trying to wake her up and I couldn't. I think that's one of those parental rights of passage or something. The first time your child is sick, it's terrifying."  
  
"I can't even imagine it. But thank you for letting me be a part of it," Peyton said. She pulled into his driveway and parked.  
  
"Peyton, I don't know what happened tonight, between us I mean," Jake said. Peyton shook her head.  
  
"Neither do I," she admitted. He nodded.  
  
"So, where do we go from here?" he asked. She shrugged.  
  
"Your guess is as good as mine."  
  
"So, would you be mad if I asked you to go with me to the next school dance?" he asked. She smiled and shook her head.  
  
"Good," he said. She nodded.  
  
"Yeah," she agreed.  
  
"Would you be mad if I kissed you?" he asked. She shook her head again.  
  
As if it were in slow motion, Jake dipped his head in a little and caught Peyton's lips with his own. The kiss lasted only a moment, but something magical happened in that moment. When they broke, Jake looked into her eyes.  
  
"You're beautiful, Peyton," he whispered. She smiled and dove into another kiss, this time it was filled with passion and promise.  
  
When they broke for a second time, Jake got out of the car and stuck his head in the open window.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow," he said. She smiled and nodded.  
  
"Goodnight," she said. He smiled and walked into his house. She waited a moment, gathering her thoughts. Then she gunned the engine and pulled out of his driveway to go home.  
  
** Okay, tell me what you think, there is lots more to come, but it can get all romancey now that we have them together. Byez!! Critta!** 


	5. The Kisses

(Caitlin- I actually was thinking of Michael, from Barney. Lol, how creepy is that?)  
  
Peyton snuck up on Jake as he searched through his locker early Monday morning. She quietly tiptoed up behind him, and caught the back on his neck with an unexpected kiss. He turned around, surprised and looked at her, a smile immediately gracing his features.  
  
"Morning," he said quietly. She smiled and pulled him into a kiss.  
  
"Good morning," she said with a grin. He smiled and grabbed a few things from his locker.  
  
"How's Jenny?" Peyton asked. He closed his locker and the two began walking alongside each other.  
  
"She's alright. Mom called this morning, they managed to get her temperature down to 98, so they're sending her home with mom this morning."  
  
"Good, I was so worried about her last night," Peyton admitted as the two stopped at her locker. Jake nodded.  
  
"Me too. Hey, did I thank you for being there yet?"  
  
"Several times," Peyton said, standing up and leaning against the walk of lockers.  
  
"Oh, well, thank you again," he said huskily. He leaned into her and began kissing her lightly.  
  
**^^**  
  
Lucas walked through the hallways, intent on finding Brooke. The previous night had been wonderful, the two had just been able to talk and hang out for the first time in a while. Of course, as the night progressed they ended up sleeping together, but he thoroughly enjoyed their talk, and was looking forward to continuing it.  
  
He turned the corner into the hallway where Brooke's locker was, and found her staring at her locker.  
  
"Hey, Brooke. What's up?" he asked, he followed where her eyes were leading and found exactly what had her so shocked.  
  
"Oh my god," he said, just low enough for Brooke to hear.  
  
"No shit," she whispered back. Luke looked on in shock, and a little it of disappointment.  
  
"When did this happen?" Lucas whispered back, Brooke shrugged.  
  
"God, I don't know. She told me she liked him, but I didn't know they were like that."  
  
"Should we break them up?" Lucas asked.  
  
"Ooh yeah," Brooke agreed. The two stepped forward and Brooke tapped Jake on the shoulder. Jake pulled away quickly and Peyton and he both looked as though they were kids with their hands caught in the cookie jar.  
  
"Hey," Brooke greeted, she bent down to get to her bottom locker, trying not to make eye contact with Jake. While she was down there she grabbed Peyton's hand and pulled her down.  
  
"What?" Peyton asked, a little startled.  
  
"What was that?" Brooke whispered harshly. Peyton shrugged.  
  
"What was what?"  
  
"You know what. I want details and an explanation of why I didn't know this before now."  
  
"It's new, Brooke, it only happened last night."  
  
"Fine, but I want details. Lunch, you and me, normal bench. Don't be late."  
  
"I wont." The two stood back up and looked at their boyfriends.  
  
"We totally heard you," Lucas said, Jake was silently laughing. Brooke blushed scarlet red, but Peyton just laughed.  
  
"Whatever. Jake, we have biology in five minutes," she said. He nodded.  
  
"See you at practise, Luke. By Brooke," he said. The two walked away from Brooke and Lucas, leaving two seriously confused people.  
  
"Have I ever mentioned that I feel like I'm in a soap opera?" Lucas asked. Brooke shook her head.  
  
"I feel the same way, baby."  
  
**Tell me what you think. Byez, I know it's short, sorry**  
  
BYEZ Critta 


	6. The Beautiful

Jake carefully placed Jenny into a high chair as though she were a delicate china doll. He strapped her in, taking even more precautions since she had been sick, as he had been since she went to the hospital. He was sure that she would have been complaining about the extra attention had she been older, but for now he was content to do anything and everything to keep her safe and healthy.  
  
It had been a month since the night when so much had happened. The night where he clicked with Peyton Sawyer, the anomaly of the Tree Hill woman. The only woman worth spending time with, other than Jenny, that is.  
  
He was at home alone tonight. Peyton had ordered him away from her place that night, as she was busy working on a "surprise." Though he was excited, a surprise from Peyton could be almost anything.  
  
He warmed the baby food and put in a small, Jenny sized bowl. He stuck a jenny sized spoon in it and sat in a chair across from the child. He, like always had to prompt her to open her mouth, always succeeding, but being spat on from time to time. He didn't mind though.  
  
He was pulled away from his baby girl by the ringing of the phone. He gave Jenny a little kiss of the top of her head and went into the other room to answer the phone.  
  
"Hello?" he answered. The voice on the other end made him smile.  
  
~Hey. You busy?~~  
  
"Feeding Jenny. You?"  
  
~Oh, very, but I wanted to talk to you. I miss you.~~  
  
"I miss you too. So, can you come over tonight?"  
  
~I thought you might come over here.~~  
  
"It would have to be after eight, when my dad gets home."  
  
~That's fine. So, I'll see you around 8:30?~~  
  
"Yeah. I'll see you then."  
  
~Okay, bye,~ she said in the same sweet, angelic tone she took n when she talked to him.  
  
"Bye," he said. He smiled as he hung up the phone and headed back into the kitchen. When he got there his head was in a cloud, but it was brought crashing down as he saw Jenny's dinner gracing the floor, walls, ceiling and herself.  
  
"Jenny," he said under his breath. The little girl squeaked out a giggle, which was Jake's weakness when it came to her.  
  
"You are so bad," he said jokingly. He pulled her out of the high chair and up to the bathroom to clean up, then set to tackling the kitchen after he'd put her down for bed.  
  
~~**~~  
  
Jake arrived at Peyton's house at 8:45. She practically jumped him when she opened the door. She kissed him fully, then backed down after a moment.  
  
"You're late," she said mock-sternly.  
  
"Sorry, I needed a shower. Jenny kind of made a mess and it fell off the ceiling onto my head," he said. Peyton cracked up.  
  
"I won't even ask," she said, pulling him inside.  
  
"Please don't. So, are you mad at me?"  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Being late," he said with a smirk. She put on a strait face and nodded.  
  
"Oh so mad. I should give you a spanking," she joked. He just laughed.  
  
"Hey, don't let me stop you, I'm sure I deserve it," he joked. She just took his hand and led him further inside.  
  
"Hey, did you eat yet?" she asked. He shook his head.  
  
"I was kind of in a rush to get here," he said.  
  
"Good. I made us some dinner," she said. She brought him into the kitchen where she had a meal set up.  
  
"Wow. This looks amazing. I didn't know you could cook," he said.  
  
"Oh, I can't. This consists of hamburger helper and Haley helper," Peyton explained. He pulled her close.  
  
"Well, whatever helper you used, I'm happy you did it."  
  
"Me too. So, let's eat," she said. They sat down on opposite sides of the table and dug into the meal, filling it with pleasant banter. Once they were finished eating, they retreated to the living room and crashed on to the couch.  
  
"That was really good," he said. She kissed him lightly.  
  
"Thank you. So, are you ready for your surprise?" she asked. He quirked his eyebrow.  
  
"I thought dinner was the surprise."  
  
"No, that was dinner before the surprise, which you'll love by the way."  
  
"I'll love anything you do. I'd be lying if I said I haven't been wondering what it is for the last month though."  
  
"Well it's a good thing that you didn't lie to me," she said. She stood up and reached out her hands to him. "Come on, we can go see it," she said excitedly. He grinned widely, took her hands and let her lead him. They went through the house to the backyard.  
  
"Close your eyes," she said. He obeyed and closed the tight. After checking to make sure he wasn't peeking, Peyton detached her hands from his and ran out into the yard to a large object cover in a white sheet.  
  
"Okay, open up," she called. He opened his eyes and watched as she unveiled the object.  
  
"Oh my god, Peyton," he said. He ran off the porch over to where she was standing.  
  
"Do you like it?" she asked, a little unsurely. He broke into a wide grin and nodded.  
  
"It's amazing. Did you make it?" he asked. She nodded vigorously with was smile on her face. Jake walked around the object, inspecting every aspect of it.  
  
"Did you even carve all of the little designs in the wood?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, Haley helped me," she said.  
  
"I'll thank Haley later. Jenny is going to love this, thank you so much Peyton," he said. She smiled and sat on one of the swings, motioning for him to sit next to her on the other one.  
  
"Is it safe?" he asked, he wanted to make sure he wasn't going to put his kid on a death trap.  
  
"Perfectly safe. It's been tested out by Lucas and Haley on at once, with Brooke trying to sit in the baby swing," Peyton said with a laugh, picturing that day.  
  
"I can't believe you made me a play set. This is incredible."  
  
"Well, you were saying how much you'd like to have one, and that Jenny always loved to swing and slide, so I got some materials and made it for you.  
  
"And you did and amazing job," he finally sat next to her."  
  
"Thank you," she said with a grin.  
  
"So, why three swings?" he asked. She smiled.  
  
"So you, Jenny and I can all swing at once. We need to get something good out of this deal too," she said with a laugh. He silenced it with a kiss.  
  
The two spent most of the night just talking, and playing on the set. By the end of the night, neither wanted to separate so he could go home, but they knew they had to. It was okay though, they had forever.  
  
~~Okay, so that's the next chapter. I had to make something up since the last episode gave me nothing. I'll update again soon. Byez!! Critta~~ 


	7. The Crazy

The next day Peyton and Jake tried to take the swing-set over to Jake's house, with little luck.  
  
"Okay, so this thing is not going to transport itself over there," Peyton sighed as she slunk down onto one of the swings. Jake sat beside her on the other and rested his elbows on his knees.  
  
"Maybe we should just call Lucas or Nathan, we could use some help," Jake said. Peyton sighed again.  
  
"I didn't want to call them. I wanted to do this ourselves," she said, pouting.  
  
"It's not a big deal, Peyton. Come on, you already did so much by yourself, just let someone help us, please," he asked. The two had been working for two hours, only moving it about ten feet.  
  
"Fine," she conceded. He smiled.  
  
"Besides, we're probably going to need Luke's pick-up to get it there," he said. Peyton literally slapped herself on the forehead.  
  
"I didn't even think of that. God, I'm such a moron," she scolded herself. He stood and walked behind her, pushing her lightly on the swing.  
  
"You're not a moron," he said.  
  
"Yes I am. How were we supposed to get it over there without Luke?"  
  
"Umm... Carry it?" he said. She turned and glared at him, but then it turned into a light laugh.  
  
"This is so pathetic. I'm going to call Luke," she said. He stopped the swing for her and kissed her before she went.  
  
Within minutes Lucas pulled up in front of Peyton's house with Keith's pickup.  
  
"Hey," he greeted as he made his way into the backyard. He made his way over to where Jake and Peyton were sitting on the set and sat on the end of the slide.  
  
"Hi," Peyton said. She side and stood. "I don't think we'll ever be able to budge this thing," she said with a sigh. Lucas shook his head.  
  
"Of course we will. Come on, lets get it to the back of the truck," he said. Jake and Peyton took one side of it while Lucas took the other side.  
  
"Okay, lift on the count of three," Lucas instructed. "One, two, three," he said. The three put all of their energy into it and lifted in only a few inches, moving it even less.  
  
"Gees," he said as he dropped his side. Jake and Peyton both dropped their side and three met up in the middle.  
  
"See?" Peyton said, Lucas nodded.  
  
"We're never going to move this thing ourselves," Lucas said. Jake agreed.  
  
"Maybe we should try calling someone else," he said. Lucas nodded.  
  
"I can call Brooke with an extra person we should be able to move it," Lucas said. Peyton laughed.  
  
"Why don't you call Haley instead? Brooke isn't exactly the hard working, lifting things off the dirty ground type," she asked. Lucas rolled his eyes.  
  
"If she finds out I called Haley and not her I'll get in trouble," he explained, Jake and Peyton cracked up laughing. "What?" he asked.  
  
"You are so whipped," Jake said. Peyton just laughed harder and sat down in the soft grass, Jake sat next to her. Lucas just rolled his eyes and pulled out his cell.  
  
"I am not whipped," he said as the phone rung. "Hey, Baby," he said as Brooke answered, Peyton and Jake just laughed harder.  
  
"Whipped," Peyton said, just loud enough for Lucas to hear, he waved at her to shut up, just making Jake and Peyton laugh even more ferociously. By the time he hung up, Peyton had tears in her eyes from laughing so hard, and Jake had long since flopped down onto his back and was still laughing.  
  
"It is not that funny," Lucas said, sitting with them, but their laughter didn't cease, in fact it became so infectious that Lucas began laughing as well.  
  
"You guys suck," he said as he sobered. Jake just shook his head and patted his friend on the back.  
  
"Hey, we aren't the ones afraid of the ever mighty Brooke Davis," he said, Peyton laughed a little more.  
  
"Hey, she hits hard," he defended himself.  
  
"Man, just listen to what you're saying," Jake said with a laugh.  
  
"Well she does," he said, laughing a little at himself.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure she does. Do you want a body guard?" Peyton asked, Lucas laughed at the thought.  
  
"Nah, I'm sure my man Lucas can handle himself. Maybe a little extra padding though. You want me to raid the sports store for you, Man?" he asked. Lucas punch his arm lightly.  
  
"Hey, do you guys want some water or something?" Peyton asked, jumping up.  
  
"Yeah, thanks," Jake said. Lucas nodded.  
  
"Thanks, Peyton," he said. She ran toward the house, leaving the two alone. Jake watched her as she left.  
  
"You are a lucky man, Jake," Lucas said with envy. Jake nodded.  
  
"Yes I am."  
  
"Brooke's amazing, but Peyton is so..." he let his sentence drift off with the wind.  
  
"Incredible," Jake finished for him. Lucas nodded. "Hey, Man, you had your chance. Beside, you said it yourself, Brooke's amazing," Jake said. Lucas nodded.  
  
"She is. And your right. I'm just glad Peyton and I managed to be friends after everything that happened."  
  
"She is too. When we started going out I was worried that I was kind of a rebound guy. You hit her hard when you chose Brooke," Jake said. Lucas nodded.  
  
"I was forgotten once you came along. Peyton needed a guy who needed her, you're everything she wants and needs," Lucas said. Jake nodded.  
  
"I definitely need her. Everything has been better since we've been together. Jenny loves her, and that's really important."  
  
"I don't know how you do it man. Having a kid would be hard enough, but a kid and a girlfriend would kill me," Lucas said with a light chuckle. Jake just laughed.  
  
"If anything Peyton makes Jenny easier on me. I mean, look at this swing- set, she's so involved, even though she doesn't have to be. I never asked her to be," Jake said. He stood up and kissed Peyton as she came back outside.  
  
"Thanks," he said. Lucas said thank you as well, then the three sat back on the grass and talked until Brooke showed up.  
  
Brooke walked around to the back yard and joined her friends.  
  
"Hey guys," she said. She bent over and kissed Lucas.  
  
"Hey," Peyton said, Jake nodded hello.  
  
"So, what did you guys need?" she asked, perkily. (Hey, that's actually a word! Who knew?)  
  
"We can't move this thing. We needed some extra muscles," Jake said. Brooke smiled.  
  
"And you called me?" she asked sceptically.  
  
"Yeah," Lucas said. She laughed.  
  
"Why? Shouldn't you call Haley? She's more of an out-doorsy girl," Brooke said. Peyton laughed.  
  
"I'm sure you can do it just as well as she could. So, let's get this show on the road," Lucas said. He and Brooke took one side of it, while Peyton and Jake took the other. They managed to lift it a few inches and carry it a few feet, but eventually dropped it.  
  
"God, Pey, did you make this thing out of led pipes or something?" Brooke asked.  
  
"Oh yeah, that's what I did. Look, why don't we just call Haley. With an extra person we should be able to get it to Lucas' truck," Peyton suggested. Lucas nodded and pulled out his cell again.  
  
"Hey, Hales," he said.  
  
~Hey Lucas, what's up?~~ she asked.  
  
"Actually I'm at Peyton's, we're trying to move the play set but we can't. You want to come give us a hand?" he asked.  
  
~Uh, sure. Is it okay if I bring Nathan?~~ She asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't we'd probably end up calling him anyways," Lucas admitted. Haley laughed.  
  
~We're just as the café, so we'll be there in about five minutes,~~ she said.  
  
"Thanks, see you then." Haley said good bye, then Lucas closed the phone and stuck it into his pocket.  
  
"She's going to bring Nathan with her," he said, sitting where the group had gathered while he was talking to Haley.  
  
"Good, maybe with him we'll be able to move this thing," Brooke said, taking a sip of Lucas' water.  
  
"How long until they get here?" Peyton asked.  
  
"About five minutes. They're at the café," Lucas answered.  
  
"Good. If we can't move it with Nathan and Haley, we'll never be able to move it," Jake said. Peyton nodded and sunk into his chest, which she had been leaning against.  
  
"How did it get so heavy?" she asked.  
  
"Uh, I'm guessing the materials you used were heavy, Einstein," Brooke said. Peyton laughed and kicked her friends leg lightly.  
  
"No, really? Because I thought it just gained weight overnight," Peyton said sarcastically.  
  
"Okay, as much as we'd love a cat fight right now, Haley and Nathan are here," Lucas said, as he noticed the two make their way into the backyard.  
  
"Hey," Haley greeted, Nathan waved lightly.  
  
"Hi," Peyton said.  
  
"Why are you all sitting, let's get this thing out of here," Haley said with gusto. The group laughed and pulled themselves up off the ground.  
  
They situated themselves with Jake Peyton and Haley on one side and Lucas Brooke and Nathan on the other. With much grunting and heaving, the six of them managed to get he play-set securely into the back of the pickup.  
  
"Thanks guys," Jake said. Nathan laughed.  
  
"How long have you guys been trying to move this thing?" he asked.  
  
"A few hours," Peyton said pathetically. The group laughed and all piled into the car, Three in the front and three in the back. All were dreading doing it all again when they arrived at Jakes house.  
  
~~Okay, so that's the new chapter, tell me what you think. I had no ideas, so I went with this. Byez ~~~Critta~~~ 


	8. Chapter 8

New Chapter- I know it's been a while, but I hope you'll still enjoy it :)

Jake and Peyton stumbled into Peyton's house, completely warn out after moving the disgustingly heavy play-set into Jake's back yard with their friends. They scrambled into the living room and plopped down onto the couch in unison.

"What a day," Peyton exclaimed, laying her head back on Jake's forearm.

"Oh yeah," he concurred. She flopped her head over to the side to look at him.

"It was fun though," she said with a smile. He nodded.

"Well how often do you get Lucas and Nathan working together to do something other than basketball?" he asked. She nodded.

"That was special thing that happened today Mr. Jagelski."

"It certainly was Ms. Sawyer," he said. He leaned over and kissed her lightly.

"What was that for?" she asked.

"For being amazing. Everything you've done for Jenny and I has been over and above anything I would have expected you to do."

"Oh well, in that case another one please," she said. He smiled and dove in for another kiss. When he began to pull back she pulled him back in. She laid down on the couch, him stretching over on top of her as they continued their actions.

After a few moments, Jake reluctantly pulled back, as both were out of breath.

"I love you, Peyton," he whispered, tenderly moving a strand of hair out of her face. She smiled brightly.

"I love you too," she whispered. He felt his heart speed up.

"Really?" he asked gently. She laughed and nodded.

"Yes, really," she pulled him back down for another deep kiss, this one meaningful and filled with promise.

"You're so amazing, Peyton," he said as they broke, she smiled.

"You already said that."

"Yeah, but you deserve to hear it again and again, every day until the day you die," he said.

"How do you manage to be sweet, even while talking about death."

"It's a gift," he said, stealing another kiss.

"A good one," she said, kissing him again.

They spent most of the evening just like this, neither wanted to ever move. But, unfortunately, curfew came and Jake went.

The next morning Peyton stood at Jake's locker waiting for him to arrive. When he did he was completely disheveled, he looked as though he'd just woken up. He hair was messed and his clothes wrinkled.

"Hey, what happened to you?" she asked. He leaned down and gave her a quick kiss then turned to his locker.

"I just overslept. Jenny was crying all night and I really didn't get any sleep," he said. Peyton kissed his cheek.

"What was wrong with Jenny?" she asked.

"My mom's out of town, she missed her."

"Oh, that's not good. Hey, if you want sleep during biology I'll cover for you," she said, trying to brighten the conversation. He smiled and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you," he said. She smiled.

"I don't think I'll ever get tired of hearing that," she said. He just pulled her close and led her down the hallway.

"You better not, because if I have anything to do with it, you're going to hear it every day for the rest of your life," he said. She felt a tingle make it's way up her spine.

"Then you will too," she said, smiling. "I love you," she whispered. He grinned.

"I like the sound of that too," he told her. She wrapped her arm around his waist as the two walked along.


	9. Chapter 9

Jake and Peyton made their way through the streets of Tree Hill hand in hand. They were enjoying the short time they had to themselves before Jake had to be home to take care of Jenny. Peyton was going to stay with him during the night, but they did enjoy being together alone before they had to bring in a third party.

"It's so calm," Peyton said. There was a light breeze in the autumn air, but it was just right. It wasn't too cold or too warm, in fact, it was perfect.

"Yeah. It's really nice," Jake said. She smiled and looked up at him.

"Don't you wish we could just do this all of the time? I don't want to do anything else," she whispered. He smiled and squeezed her hand.

"Anything's perfect as long as I'm with you," he said. She laughed.

"I never thought I could enjoy sappy stuff, but I actually do. Continue," she said. He laughed lightly.

"Okay. You're beautiful. I love the way your hair sways in the wind. I love to just sit and watch you while you read, or draw, or just when you space out. I love the look on your face when you get embarrassed, because you blush bright red. And most of all, I love you," he finished. She smiled.

"That may be a bit too sappy for me, but I love it anyways."

"I'm glad," he said softly. He put her arm around her and felt her shudder slightly.

"Are you cold?" he asked. She nodded.

"A little," she wrapped her arms around her middle. "Mmm, that feels good," she whispered as she let herself sink into his embrace.

"Yeah, it does," he said lowly into her ear. She shuddered at the feel of his breath on her ear.

"Can we sit down?" she asked. Jake nodded and led her over to a large tree. He sat down first and made a space for her between his legs, pulled her in close to his chest, wrapped his arms around her once again, and pulled her even closer.

"I love this," Peyton said softly.

"What?"

"Just being close to you. I've never been this connected with anyone before," she admitted.

"Neither have I," he whispered. Peyton turned her neck a little to look at him.

"What about Jenny's mother?" she asked. He knew the question was coming, he just didn't want to answer it.

"What do you want to know?" he asked. She turned around completely and held his hands in hers.

"I want to know everything, Jake. Who was she, what happened to her, where is she now? I want to know before we go any further in our relationship," she told him. Jake nodded, knowing that she meant she wanted to know about Jenny's mother before they had sex.

"Her name is Lisa Macmillan. We met over the summer before grade ten, then we slept together in October of the same year. A month later she told me she was pregnant. I was with her through the whole pregnancy and everything, but when Jenny was born she decided she wanted to live the rest of her life without being "held down" by a kid, so she signed over custody to me and I haven't heard from her for seven months. I don't know where she is now," he said. Peyton nodded and sat in against him again.

"Are you okay with that?" she asked.

"I wasn't. I wanted Jenny to have a mother and a grandmother. But then you came along and she had both. Lisa wouldn't have been a good mother to Jenny anyways. If jenny grows up to be anything like her it will be like a personal failure," he admitted. Peyton leaned up and kissed his cheek .

"Jenny's going to be perfect, Jake. You would expect no less, and she'll deliver in fine fashion," Peyton said. Jake gave her a half smile.

"You think?" he asked. She nodded.

"I know, baby. Come on, we have go back to your place so your parents can go to work." Peyton stood and held out her hands to Jake to help him up. She pulled back heavily, just barely getting him up. "Gees you're heavy," she said. He smiled and put his arm around her waist as they walked.

"Naw, you're just too light," he said. She smiled.

"Thanks," she said sarcastically, she slapped him playfully in the stomach.

"Hey, how is that not a compliment?"

"Never mind," she said, shaking her head with a smile. "Jenny's in bed by now, right?" she asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Oh, it's just that neither of your parent will be home until six tomorrow morning, Jenny's asleep, hopefully for the night…" she let her voice drift off. Jake looked down at her fondly.

"You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Are you?" she asked. He hesitated a moment, then nodded slowly.

"It's been a really long time," he said. Peyton nodded.

"If your not ready…"

"No, I am, I'm just a little rusty. Don't be too disappointed," he said self-depreciatingly.

"I'm sure you're great," Peyton said with a grin. He shook his head.

"Yeah, you wont be saying that when we're finished."

"No, I wont. Because if I said I'm sure you're great when we're finished that would be a insult," Peyton joked. Jake pulled her close to him.

"So, we're really going to do this?" he asked. Peyton nodded.

"Baby, I've been waiting for it since we first got together," she said. The two walked into his house.

After saying appropriate goodbyes to Jake's parents and checking on Jenny they moved into Jake's bedroom.

Jake kissed her passionately and backed her up onto the bed, kissing her neck, face and hands, anything he could get to. She helped him to remove their clothes, kissing him vigorously as well.

Once they had finished Jake collapsed onto the bed next to Peyton and pulled her close to him.

"Wow," Peyton said huskily. Jake nodded.

"Yeah," he said. Peyton looked over at him.

"Well, I think I know how Lisa got pregnant," she said. Jake looked at her curiously.

"What do you mean?"

"Gees, even if there was a condom, it wouldn't stand a chance," Peyton joked. Jake smiled.

"I love you so much," he said. She smiled.

"I love you too. And I'm sure you're great," she said. He laughed.

"You're great," he said. She smiled.

"So are you. How long has it been? 15 months?" she asked.

"Three minutes," he said. Peyton smiled, knowing he only wanted to think of her.

**Man, updating rampage. I actually have the story complete, so if you want to see more, you'll have to reply! I enjoy being evil.**


	10. Chapter 10

Peyton awoke at three thirty to find herself curled up in the soft embrace of Jake. She looked up to his face, his angelic blue eyes were closed, casting a peaceful look over his features.

She smiled softly and kissed the soft skin of his chest, not wanting to go, but she knew she had to. She began to get up, but Jake grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down.

"Don't go," he whispered softly. She smiled and kissed his lips.

"I have to before your parents get home," she said. He swallowed deeply and nodded.

"I'll call you tomorrow morning," he said. He stood and dressed along with her, and walked her to the front door.

"Say good morning to Jenny for me," she said. She kissed him softly on the lips and turned to go.

"Hey, Peyton. I love you," he said. She smiled widely.

"I love you too, Jake. Night," she said, he watched as she walked out the front door, then went back to bed.

Peyton walked down the driveway and ways down the street. She hadn't thought about it earlier, not expecting to be there so late, but she wished she'd brought her car. Apart from being too quiet and cold, she just had a bad feeling. She considered heading back to Jake's house, spending the night with him, but after some thought she figured it was pointless. She was almost halfway home anyways.

She walked into the middle of town, feeling a bit more at ease with so many shops around. There had to be some people still out, despite the late hour. She walked past Karen's café and crossed the street, almost jumping out of her shoes when she heard a voice come from behind her.

"Hey," said a deep mans voice. She spun around quickly, then sighed heavily when she saw who it was.

"Oh, God. Mr. Scott you scared me," she said, brushing some hair out of her face. He gave her a lopsided grin.

"You okay?" asked Dan. She nodded, wrapping her arms around her middle.

"Yeah. Just a little jumpy," she admitted. He laughed lightly.

"What are you doing out at this time of night anyways?"

"Oh, I was just on my way home," Peyton answered. He nodded.

"You want me to walk you home?" he asked, actually being considerate. Peyton began to say yes, but then she shook her head.

"No, I'm alright. It's only a few blocks," she said. Not really wanting to be around Dan longer than necessary.

"You sure?"

"Positive, thanks though."

"Alright. I'll see you some other time, Peyton," he said. He waved as he walked past her, leaving her to her lonely walk home.

"I am such a moron," she whispered under her breath.

She walked a bit farther, he arms wrapped around her middle tightly as she weaved through the streets. She walked past the bar where Brooke and Lucas had first gotten together, not noticing the alleyway beside it, where they had shared their first kiss.

She walked for only a moment longer, when a hand covered her mouth and pulled her back into the alleyway. She would have fought it, but the hand held a cloth over her nose. First she became dizzy, then drowsy, then there was nothing.

Jake shot up in his bed, breathing heavily. He'd had a horrible nightmare, one he did not want to repeat. He got up out of bed and walked through the house to Jenny's room, relieved at the soft sound of her deep breathing.

His dream hadn't been about Jenny though. It had been about the woman he loved, Peyton. He had never had a gut feeling so strong before and it scared him to death.

He walked out of the baby's bedroom and into the living room. Picking up the phone he dialed Peyton's number. She should be home by now.

It rung loudly. Once. Twice. Three times. It rang several more times before Jake slammed the phone down in frustration.

"I should have walked her home," he berated himself angrily. He wanted to go out and find her, but he didn't want to wake Jenny, and his parents wouldn't be home for two more hours.

Jake could do nothing. He felt as though his hands were tied and a fire was burning around him with a bucket of water just out of reach. He was terrified. In desperation he left a message on Peyton's machine, hoping she was only asleep and that she'd call him back when she awoke the next morning.

Peyton slowly regained consciousness. She was groggy and tired, and very cold. From what she could make out, she was in a dark cellar. The floor she was sitting on was damp and uncomfortable concrete. And her hands were tied behind her back, around a pole. She rested her heavy head back on the pole and sighed heavily.

"What the hell," she said under her breath. She looked around the room again, seeing just a tiny ray of light though a crack in the ceiling. She screamed, hoping someone would hear her.

"HELP!" she screamed, several times over. She stomped her feet and hit her tied hands on the pole.

"Oh shut up," came a voice from the far corner of the room. She winced as a man opened a door, shedding a bright light in the room.

"Who are you?" Peyton asked, standing up by leaning heavily against the pole.

"That's irrelevant," he said, flicking on a light in the room. He walked over to where she stood and stood tall in front of her, menacingly.

"I don't think it is," she said, trying to keep a quiver out of her voice. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're very insistent, aren't you?"

"Damn straight. So, are you going to name yourself, or do I have to guess?" Peyton asked. The man smiled gruesomely.

"I think it'd be fun to see you try to guess." He crossed his arms over his chest and looked down at her as though she were the best source of entertainment he'd ever seen.

"I tend to disagree. You know what? As much as I love this little visit we're having, I have to get to school, so how bout' you untie me and I'll be on my way," Peyton said, keeping her head up high, making sure to look him straight in the face. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"The words unexcused absence come to mind," he said. "You know, I had a lot of those when I was in high school. Hmm.. wonder why I didn't graduate," he joked. She looked at him indignantly.

"Look, just let me go. I don't like to miss school."

"Ummm… survey says…. No," he said. She rolled her eyes.

"Come on, if your going to use game show quotes at least pick a good one. Family feud is like, the lowest on everyone's list of required watching."

"Whatever. Look, I'd love to let you go, unfortunately, you're still needed here," he said. She shook her head and growled lightly.

"Okay, I'll give you money or whatever, just let me go. Please," she said. He looked at her with fake sympathy.

"Ohhh, poor baby. You really want out, don't you?"

"Shut up," she said, giving him the worst look she could muster.

"Oh, the face. If looks could kill."

"People are going to be looking for me. You won't get away with this."

"Honey, I already have."

"Just do what your going to do and let me out of here!"

"I like to play with things before I wreck them," he said. Her head shot up and she looked at him angrily.

"What do you intend to do?"

"Oh just this and that." He reached out and stroked her face, she pulled away roughly, but he grabbed her chin and made her face him.

"I'd suggest you become a little more personable, or this is not going to be a fun time for you," he said. She tried to move her head, but he held it strong. She spat in his face.

"Bitch," he screamed, wiping away the moisture from his cheek. He got up close and pushed her hard into the pole, forcing her to face him.

"You are not going to enjoy this," he said harshly. He grabbed her hair and pulled he head back. He kissed her hard on the mouth, then her cheek and chin, all the while she could do nothing. He ran his hands up her thigh and her torso until they rested on her shoulders, holding her perfectly still. She tried to stay away from him, not being able to anticipate his next move made it difficult though.

He pulled up her shirt slightly and kneeled down, kissing the soft flesh of her stomach.

"Stop, please," she said in a harsh whisper. She tried to control her tears, but several fell despite her. He didn't stop, in fact he pulled her shirt up higher, and with it his lips explored the newly exposed flesh.

"Leave me alone," she whispered pathetically. He laughed and stood up, grinding against her.

"You won't win this one darling. It's only just begun," he said. He pulled out a knife and cut the front of her shirt open. Pulling it off, he clenched it in his fist.

"A souvenir. Or maybe a tool. You never know," he said. With that he turned and left.

Peyton sighed and let herself drop to the ground, now even more cold then she had been at the loss of her shirt.

Jake walked through the halls of Tree Hill high to Peyton's locker. When he got there Lucas had Brooke pushed up against it, but no Peyton.

"Hey," he said. Luke pulled away from Brooke and turned to face Jake.

"Hey man," he said, running his hands through his tousled hair.

"Do you know where Peyton is?" he asked Brooke. She shook her head.

"I assumed she was with you. She wasn't at home when I went to have breakfast with her this morning," she looked up at Luke. "We were going to drive in together," she said. Jake slammed his fist against the wall of lockers .

"Where is she Man?" Lucas asked. Jake shook his head angrily.

"I don't know. God this is my fault," he angrily berated himself.

"What is?" Brooke asked.

"Peyton left my house around three last night, I didn't walk her home. God, I've had a bad feeling ever since she left. She wasn't answering her phone, and now she's not here. Shit," he said. Brooke looked terrified.

"Alright, you need to tell us exactly what happened," Lucas said, trying to calm down his friend. Jake looked at him with hurt and anger in his eyes.

"I'm a moron, that's what happened."

"No you aren't, Jake. Come on, we just need to look for Peyton. Maybe she's in the library or something," Brooke suggested.

"Why don't we split up and try to find her. We can meet back here in half an hour," Lucas said. Jake and Brooke nodded and the three went in separate directions.

Within half an hour the three had searched every nook in and around the school. Nothing had turned up. They all met back at the wall of lockers, frustrated.

"Where the hell is she?" Jake asked in general. Lucas shook his head angrily.

"Where would she go other than home?"

"She wouldn't go anywhere other than home at three in the morning," Brooke said.

"Are you sure?" Lucas asked.

"We've been best friends since the first grade," Brooke said. "Something must have happened to her. Come on, we need to check around town, see if anyone has seen her."

"That's a great thought, but we don't have a car," Lucas said. Jake nodded his agreement, and shoved his hands in his pockets.

"I don't care if I have to walk all around town, I will find her," he said. Brooke shook her head.

"Not necessary. Nathan has a car," she said. The men eyed her warily.

"You want to asked Nathan for help in finding Peyton? What makes you think he'd give a damn?" Jake asked. Brooke shrugged.

"Just trust me," she said. She grabbed each of their hands and dragged them to the library where she had found Nathan and Haley studying during their free period.


	11. Chapter 11

Peyton was sitting, leaning against the pole she was still tied to. She wanted out of there so bad she could taste it. She kept her eyes and ears peeled for any noise or sight that could possibly get her out of there.

She surveyed the room for what seemed like the hundredth time that hour. The light had been left on so she could see several items around the four walls.

She spotted three wooden chairs around the room, as well as what looked like an old picknick table and some rope. This was all to her right, to her left was the door and a small window. She could see some plants growing in front of it, so she guess she was underground in a cellar or a bunker of sorts. In front of her was another pole, like the one she was tied to, and another wooden chair. Overall the room looked like a garage, or shed. Just some place you'd store things, only problem was she was the thing being stored.

Peyton swung her head to face the door when she heard footsteps walking up to it. She squinted lightly as the same man as before opened it and closed it behind him. He strode up to her, overconfidently and knelt down in front of her.

"Hey," he said brightly. She just glared at him.

"Not as talkative as earlier? Should I be insulted?" Peyton rolled her eyes at him and dropped her head back against the pole.

"Okay, you may have to become a little more personable, or we're going to have a problem," he said. She rainsed her head and glared at him.

"I think we already have a problem," she said in a steady tone. He raised his eyebrow.

"I don't think so. It's all good from my point of view."

"Look, just let me go," she said.

"Wow, serious de ja vu."

"Well, are you at least going to untie me?"

"Maybe."

"Come on, this is really uncomfortable," she whined. He rolled his eyes.

"Do you really think you're going to be all that comfortable during your time here?"

"I'd like to think so," she said. He rolled his eyes and went around to her back and untied her arms."

"Don't run," he said. She shook her head.

"I wont."

"I'll catch you if you do."

"I know."

"Good."

"Right."

"So, now I've done something for you. What are you going to do for me?"

"Umm, get out of your hair?" she asked. He laughed.

"You're funny," he said. She smiled ruefully.

"Oh yeah, I'm a real comedian," she said. He came around to her front again and kneeled down in front of her.

"I'm sure you are," he said. She looked at him, knowing he was going to touch her, but wanting to get far away. He reached his hand out and rubbed her cheek again, this time she swung it away with her hand.

"Still rowdy," he observed. He moved quickly and flipped her over onto her back, securing her arms above her head.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked softly. He kissed her nack and cheek up to her ear then whispered.

"Because I can."

"No, you can't," she said. He propped himself up lightly and looked down at her.

"Why not?"

"Because this isn't your body to do things with. You can't use me for your own sick fantasy's," she said. He laughed lightly.

"Oh, I can't?"

"No."

"Sorry, honey. That's not the way it works." He dove in again, kissing her face and neck and collarbone, leaving nothing untouched.

Jake, Brooke and Lucas walked into the library where they found Haley and Nathan looking over history notes.

"Hey," Brooke said. Nathan and haley looked up, somewhat surprised.

"Umm, hi," Nathan said. Brooke grabbed his and Haley's hands and pulled them up.

"We need help, finding Peyton. She's been missing since last night," Brooke said urgently.

"What do you mean missing?" Haley asked, worriedly.

"I mean missing, as in not seen or heard from, not here not home not anywhere. Nathan you're the only person here with a car so we need you, and Haley we need help looking. We're going to search the whole town until we find her, please please please say you'll help us?" Brooke asked, as she continued dragging them out the door.

"Yeah, of course we will," Haley said.

"Yeah, so any idea's of where she'd be?"

"None. Her car was at home though, so we know she has to be in town, it's just a matter of finding her," Brooke said. Nathan pulled his hand away from her and let the five of them to his car.

"Okay, so we go to the middle of town and spread out," Lucas said. The rest agreed and they went on their way.

Once they reach town square, which was virtually in the middle of Tree Hill, they spread out with Brooke and Lucas going in one direction Haley in another and Nathan and Jake in the others. They figured as long as they convered all of the directs it'd be easier to find Peyton.

Jake ran through town, asking everyone if they'd see her, unfortunately having no luck.

Brooke and Lucas were doing the same thing, turning up with nothing, as well as Haley and Nathan.

Peyton was laying pinned, underneath this nameless man. She could do nothing against him, as he was at least double her weight in pure muscle. She'd never felt so powerless in her life.

The man suddenly stood up. He had discarded his own shirt and her pants, but nothing else.

"I think that fine for now," he said. She knew he was just taunting her, which made her even more angry.

"Can I go?" she asked. He shook his head.

"I don't think so, but I will take these, to add to my collection," he said. She stood up and shook her head.

"Just give me my clothes, please. It's cold," she said. He shook his head.

"But you just look so cute," he said. He grabbed her pants and his shirt and left the room, Peyton heard him lock the door behind him.

"Son of a bitch," she screamed. She began pacing around the room and walked over to the small window. It was nearly at the ceiling, so she stood on a chair to see out of it. She could tell that she was still in Tree Hill. She was in the cellar directly across from the market place. Not many people were around right now, due to the fact that it was the middle of the day. Everyone would be at work for several more hours.

She hopped off the chair and went to sit at the picknick table in the corner of the room. She was unaware of how long she stayed there, but she fell asleep on top of it, sleeping for the first time since she'd first woken up in the hell hole.

She awoke to the door opening and closing again. She groggily lifted her head and came face to face with her tormenter.

"Good morning, Peyton Sawyer," he said. She looked confused.

"How do you know my name?" she asked. He smiled and sat across from her.

"Oh, I ran into a boy about your age. He was looking for you. He said if I heard anything about you to give him a call, then he gave me his number," he said. He showed Peyton a small piece of paper.

"Nathan?" she asked. The man took the paper back and ripped it to shreds.

"Is that his name? Who is he, boyfriend?" he asked. Peyton glared at him.

"None of your business. Look, just do what your going to do and let me go, because this game is getting really old."

"You're right, it is. So I am going to do what I've been planning on, but I wont let you go," he said. Peyton stood up from the table and backed away from his slightly.

"I'll let you do what you want without a problem if you let me go when your done."

"Oh, I'm not worried about you struggling, Ms. Sawyer. I'm pretty sure I can take you," he said. He walked up to her quickly drug her back to the table. He picked her up and put her on top of it, all the while ignoring her struggles.

He tied her legs and arms to the legs of the table and secured her onto it," then climbed on top of her.

"This is going to be fun… for me, anyways," he said. He dove in to kiss her mouth, but she bit his lip until it drew blood."

"Btch," he exclaimed. He hit her across the face as hard as he could, making a dark bruise form on her right cheek, that spread from chin to eye. She cried out in pain.

"You don't like that do you?" he asked. He hit her once again, this time in the mouth, making her lip bleed.

"You think you can get away with this?" she asked, fighting back tears. He nodded.

"I already have, darling," he said. He ripped off her bra and began kissing her once more.

Peyton just laid her head on the table and tried to ignore what was happening to her, with little luck. The room was completely silent except for the sound of movements from her captor. She heard the soft sound of voices frokmt he other side of the room, and turned her head.

Through the window she could just barely make out two pairs of legs.

"HELP," she screamed at the top of her lungs. Her captor laughed and looked at her.

"No one can hear you, Peyton. It's useless," he said, yet she kept calling.

"Shut up," he said angrily. He hit her once more across the face, she screamed out in pain, yet he continued his invasion.

Peyton just closed her eyes tightly, hoping someone had heard her calls.

Then man pulled down her underwear, and began to explore her legs and thighs, when the door burst open.

Peyton looked over, her eyes blurry because of tears that had formed.

"Get the hell off of her," the person who entered screamed. He ran over and pulled the man off Peyton. She studied his face when she cleared her eyes.

"Jake," she said. He didn't notice though, he was you busy pumbling this man who had so cruely treated Peyton for the past several hours.

Within minutes, Jake's pure fury had won out against the evil man who had hurt Peyton so much. He turned his attetion to Peyton who had watch the whole scenario unfold.

"Oh my God, Peyton I was so scared," he said. He kissed her lips fully, tasting her blood.

"I love you so much," she said. He nodded.

"I love you too. Here, let me untie you," he said. She nodded and waited while he intied the ropes on her arms and legs, and helped her up. He put his cout around her shoulder and found her bra and underwear discarded on the floor.

"Come on, baby. We'll go back to your house and then call the police," he said. She nodded and clung tightly to him.

"I was scared," she said, once they were outside. He nodded.

"You have every right to be, baby," he said. He pulled her close and kissed her unbruised cheek.

"You're shaking," she said. He nodded.

"I was terrified. I think the only time I've ever been this scared was when Jenny got sick," he said. She hugged herself to him tightly.

"Me too," she said.

"So, if this is the aftermath of our having sex, do you think the God's are trying to tell us something?"

"Yeah," Peyton agreed. He looked at her with a lipsided grin.

"What's that?"

"Never go to your house without a car… and always accept it when Mr. Scott offers to walk you home," Peyton answered. Jake looked confused.

"I'm gonna have to ask you to explain that."

"Later. I just want to go home. By the way, did you have Nathan looking for me?"

"Oh yeah, I should call them," he said. She looked confused.

"Who else?"

"Haley, Brooke and Lucas."  
"Ahhh. Thanks," she said. She'd never felt more gratitude towards anyone before, and he came just at the right time.

"I will never let you get hurt like that again. I promise you that, Peyton."

"I know you do. And I love you," she said. She fell into his embrace as they walked, never wanting to leave his safety again.


	12. Chapter 12

Peyton walked through the double doors that led to her patio. She slid the door closed and slowly crept up on the man seated peacefully at the kitchen table with a paper in hand. She snuck up closely behind him and wrapped her arms around him, placing a box in front of him. She kissed his cheek lightly.

"Morning," he said. He turned slightly and caught her lips.

"Happy anniversary," Peyton whispered softly in his ear. He grinned.

"What's this?" he asked, motioning to the box in front of him.

"Oh, just a little gift," she said, sliding into the seat next to him.

"Really? Should I be worried? Nothings going to jump out at me is it?" He asked with a lopsided grin. She smiled and shook her head. Jake reached out and pulled off the card.

"Seven years and still going strong." He read aloud. Peyton smiled and motioned to the box.

"Open it," she prompted. He smiled and pulled the ribbon off the box, then the lid.

"Wow," he said. She smiled and helped him pull out the garment.

"I'm uh.. I'm not sure it'll fit me," he said. Peyton laughed. It was a small black lacy bra and panty set. She held it up against him.

"Oh, I'm not so sure. I think you'd look hot," she joked. He smiled.

"So, when do we get the honour of using this?"

"Well, I made arrangements for Jenny to stay with her Uncle Nathan and Aunt Haley, so we have the place to ourselves. I was thinking all day, hot tub, then ocean, then bed, then hot tub again… then maybe the bed again," Peyton said. Jake laughed and pulled her on to his lap.

"I am so up for that, but this first," he said. She looked confused. He pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" she asked with an excited tone.

"Open it and see." Peyton took the lid off the box and pulled out two pieces of paper.

"It came in the mail yesterday," he said. She read over a few lines and broke into an excited smiled.

"Oh my God, Jake! How could you keep this a secret?" she asked. He shrugged.

"I wanted to give it to you as a present. Don't worry, there is something else," he said. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and kissed him hard.

"I love you so much," she said with an elated smile.

"Oh, baby I love you too. I can't believe we finally did it," he said. She nodded.

"We did it," she said, almost trying to convince herself. Her kissed her lightly.

"So, boy or girl, what do you think?" Jake asked, running his hand through his wife's long blond hair.

"I don't care, as long at it's healthy and happy that's all I need," she said. He nodded.

"I agree completely. So, you ready for the rest of your gift?" She nodded happily and he handed her another small box. She opened the lid and gasped at the contents.

"Oh, Jake it's beautiful."

"Jenny helped me pick it out. Read the inscription," he prompted. She turned over the heart shaped pendant that was embedded in a silver backing.

"Never another love. Never a life before you," she said. She kissed him softly.

"This is amazing, Jake," she whispered. He smiled, I'm glad you like it," he said. He took the pendant from her and turned it for her to see.

"Okay, so that quarter is amethyst, for you," he said. She nodded and smiled. "This quarter is quartz for me," he said, pointing at another. "And this quarter is diamond, for Jenny," he said. She smiled and hugged him close.

"There's an empty quarter," she said. He smiled and put a hand on her stomach.

"Only for another nine months. Then our perfect little unit will be complete," he said softly. Peyton smiled widely and kissed him.

"Have I told you how much I love you lately?" she asked. He smiled.

"A couple times already today, but I never get tired of hearing it."

"So, on our fourth wedding anniversary, we get to celebrate with a new addition to the family. A slinky black lingerie set, and a pendant," Peyton said. Jake nodded.

"Well, there's another thing we get to celebrate with too," he said. Her brow furrowed.

"What's that?"

"Each other," he whispered. She kissed him lightly.

"I am so into that," she whispered. He stood up, along with her and walked her up to their bedroom, wasting no time to celebrate.

No more talk of darkness  
Forget these wide-eyed fears  
I'm here  
Nothing can harm you  
My words will warm and calm you  
Let me be your freedom  
Let daylight dry your tears  
I'm here  
With you, beside you  
To guard you and to guide you  
Say you love me every weakening moment  
Turn my head with talk to summertime  
Say you need me with you now and always  
Promise me that all you say is true  
That's all I ask of you  
Let me be your shelter  
Let me be your light  
You're safe  
No one will find you  
Your fears are far behind you  
All I want is freedom  
A world with no more night  
And you  
Always beside me  
To hold me and to hide me  
Then say you'll share with me one love,  
One lifetime  
Let me lead you from your solitude  
Say you want me  
And you need me  
Beside you  
Anywhere you go, let me go too  
That's all I ask of you  
Say you'll share with me one love  
One lifetime  
Say the word and I will follow you  
Share each day with me,  
Each night, each morning  
Say you love me  
You know I do  
Love me, that's all I ask you  
Love me, that's all I ask of you

_All I Ask Of You, Sarah Brightman and Cliff Richards._

_The End_

**Thats all, hope you enjoyed it :)**


End file.
